1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cabinets and other furniture items for corners of rooms and, more particularly, is concerned with a corner cabinet drawer assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to utilize every portion of a room including corners thereof. Cabinets and other like furniture assemblies (hereinafter referred to as corner cabinets) may be positioned in room corners. The shelves within corner cabinets are typically fixed or rotatable but are difficult to access because of undue bending and reaching in required of a user. A variety of corner cabinets have therefore been developed over the years in an attempt to make use of room corners and at the same time to alleviate this difficulty often associated with them.
Representative examples of these prior art corner cabinets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 799,253 to Nichols, U.S. Pat. No. 1,764,229 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 2,386,092 to Cornish, U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,863 to Cavicchioli, U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,866 to Merrett, U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,267 to Purdy, U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,659 to Thrower et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,372 to Cooper. A problem exists, however, with these prior art corner cabinets in that none of them provides a convenient, user-friendly solution for accessing cabinets in room corners.
Consequently, a need still exists for a corner cabinet assembly which overcomes the aforementioned problem in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.